<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Cube by rainbowbeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657228">Time Cube</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbeanie/pseuds/rainbowbeanie'>rainbowbeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave New World, His Coy Mistress, The Scarlet Letter - Fandom, Their Eyes Were Watching God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Basement, Alternate Universe-soulmates, Angst, Coming of Age, Crossover, Demons, Dystopia, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hell, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Self Insert, Slow Burn, Time Cube, Time Warp AU, hidden role, totally not an english project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbeanie/pseuds/rainbowbeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya just... gotta read it.<br/>Also check out underwaterporcupines on tumblr - a cocreator of this hell spawn, alongside a third conspirator who shall remain unnamed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Foster/Reverend Dimmesdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Cube</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/society/gifts">society</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so, so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scene: They were summoned to Jeevi's basement by the almighty Time Cube and find a piece of literature on the ground that was conveniently laying on the floor of Jeevita’s basement</p><p>D: Woe, woe is me! I am so woeful, so cursed, so filled with sin.</p><p>HF: Good Ford, it sounds like you need some soma. </p><p>JS: Say’ now, what’s this o’er here on the flo'?</p><p>D: I have not the time to be reading,  for I must repent. This here must be Hell, for last I remember I was dying and I now must be dead. God has punished me for my sin, perhaps he punishes you too. </p><p>JS: Now, fellas, Ah don’t know much, but Ah’m fairly sure this ain’t Hell.</p><p>D: You think that, my good sir, because you know not the weight of the crimes I have committed.</p><p>HF: What, did you *scoffs, laughing* father a child?</p><p>D (troubled): So you do know! Then you must be a demon, sent here to punish me. </p><p>JS (perplexed): Now hol’ on jus’ a minute. Ah ain’t ever heard of a child bein’ called a crime.</p><p>D: Not the child—she is beautiful and pure—but the act of having a child with a married woman.</p><p>HF: WHAT *looks sick* You’re a father? And talking of marriage! I suppose you ARE a sinner!</p><p>D: So you understand, you know! O foul, foul demon, allow me to repent, punish me so that my sins may be washed away </p><p>JS: Ah’d bettah get these two to calm down befo’ somethin’ goes wrong. </p><p>HF: Ford.   </p><p>JS: y’all look at this poem</p><p>D: A tome?</p><p>JS: No, sir, a poem</p><p>HS: And what exactly is that?</p><p>JS: It’s like, a piece of writin’ that you read and think about. </p><p>HS: Oh! Like the Savage liked to chatter about?</p><p>JS: Uhh....yea, But listen here, fellas. Maybe this poem's got some sort o' clue as to our curren’ conundrum. </p><p>JS: *reading the poem* “Had we but world enough and time, this coyness, lady, were no crime. We would sit down, and think which way….I would love you ten years before the flood,”</p><p>HF: ...what flood?</p><p>JS: Maybe the flood in the Gospel.</p><p>HF: The flood in the what?</p><p>D: Sir, have you never read the words of our Lord? Ah—of course. What could I expect from a demon in this unholy realm?</p><p>HF: Look, I don’t know why I’m here with you crazy people in this crazy place, but I know I’m not a—a demon or whatever you’re saying! I’m an Alpha male and it’s clear from your behavior you must be an Epsilon. Oh, where’s my soma?</p><p>JS: What in the fresh hell are you goin’ on about? How’d’ya not know about the Bible? </p><p>HF: We don’t have any of that nonsense that you’re talking about around here. The old ways are completely unstable. You forget that the path to fulfillment lies in the achievement of one’s desires.</p><p>D: *covers chest with hand* If only, if only. </p><p>HF: 'If only'? Do you not live in the World State?</p><p>D: The what?</p><p>JS: Fellas, this man is writin’ a poem for a gal. He’s romancin’ her, the path of a good man. 'Course you boys have never seen true romance.</p><p>HF: What in Ford’s name are you talking about? If he wants her, he should just take her. That is how things should be; everyone belongs to everyone else.</p><p>JS: If you wan' a woman, you gotta woo her. Tha’s how things are.</p><p>D: And once a woman is with a man, she is with that man forever. That is the way the Lord intended. *hand over chest*</p><p>HF: I think our Ford intended for everyone to belong to everyone. I don’t know who this ‘Andrew Marvell’ man is, but he must have been from a long time ago, a time before the war. </p><p>JS: War? What war—the Civil War?</p><p>HF: No, the Great War, of course.</p><p>JS:</p><p>HF: Anyway, this ‘poem’: look, even its author thinks of this ‘romance’ as a joke. He refers to it as a ‘vegetable’. </p><p>D: I believe, good sir, that he is comparing the nature of this slow, bothersome courtship to that of a vegetable growing. </p><p>JS: Agreed. It’s a good thing. A good love is like a good veggie, it should grow and take time.</p><p>HF: No, it should be fast and pleasurable. All that time could be used for finding a woman who will return one's love, and yet this man is begging for permission to please one woman with no reward! I don’t know why he doesn’t just have someone else.</p><p>D,: *clutching shirt* God almighty!</p><p>HF: Pardon?</p><p> </p><p>D: This poor woman had her virginity taken by  w o r m s ?</p><p>JS: Um...fella, Ah think issa metaphor.</p><p>HF: A what?</p><p>JS: Y’know, he’s sayin’ some crooked man will take her virginity—</p><p>HF: Her what?</p><p>JS: Her... Ah, nevah mind. What Ah think this man here is sayin’ is that if she don’t take him now, and love him now, she’ll end up some low-lyin’ scum who won’t do her righ’.</p><p>D: I know what you mean, demon sire, for my sins are similar to this. I, too, bedded a woman who belonged to another. </p><p>HF: Well, what’s the issue? Everybody belongs to everybody. </p><p>JS: You’re a strange man, ya know that?</p><p>HF: *scoffs* I’d say you’re the strange one, thinking that you need to keep chasing some pneumatic girl, and stay with her. </p><p>D: But that is the very nature of marriage! Two souls, eternally entwined by their bond, in the eyes of God and the Church.</p><p>HF: When the individual feels, the community reels! How incredibly selfish, for two people to keep to themselves!</p><p>JS: Well, Ah feel terrible for your woman!</p><p>D: As do I, though since I have partaken in the sin of adultery, I suppose I understand to some extent.</p><p>- small pause -</p><p>D: Men, this line here: “Let us roll all our strength and all Our sweetness up into one ball, And tear our pleasures with rough strife, Through the iron gates of life…" </p><p>HF: Good Ford...I can’t imagine what this author could be trying to say with that. </p><p>JS: Clearly, he’s speakin' o', well, y'know, makin' love?</p><p>HF: Ah, finally something worth discussing!</p><p>D: The union of two beings is indeed a special one, but only when it has been approved by God. This man is clearly suggesting some sort of unholy union, and he shall be punished for it. </p><p>HF: Never leave for tomorrow the fun you can have today.</p><p>JS: *getting aggravated* Life ain’t all abou' fun. Sometimes it’s abou' hard, honest work, 'specially when it comes to love. You gotta earn that woman. Y’know, fight for her, make her swoon, let her know you can provide for her. </p><p>D: You must be united by the power of God.</p><p>HF: Nonsense. You can just take her. Once again, I see no reason to keep going after her anyway. Ending is better than mending.</p><p>JS: That’s some strange talk! Ah think Ah’ve had enough of your ramblings.</p><p>Jeevita: What in the Holy Hell are Three Grown Men doing in My Basement. </p><p>D: Alas! Are you a demon?</p><p>HF: No, I believe that’s an Epsilon!</p><p>JS: ...an Indian?</p><p>Jeevita: *dies on the spot* </p><p> </p><p>end scene</p><p> </p><p>A/N: thank you for coming to our TED talk</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>